


Forever

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Best Friends, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel Neuer is confused about his sexuality and to make matters worse his best friend is the sexiest person on the planet. What is he supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Forever

A/N: This was a one-shot request this one has a little bit of smut, not a lot, mainly because this was my first time writing smut. So this is your warning. There is a little bit of smut. Let me know if you like it, I might venture further into the land of the shamelessly perverted. I certainly read it a lot…

Disclaimer: I do not own Manuel Neuer, Thomas Müller, or any of the other people you might recognize. This is just some harmless fun.

I never intended to fall in love with Thomas. It just kind of happened. When I met Thomas I was in a very serious relationship with a girl. I had thought that I might be bi-sexual for a while, because even though I was very attracted to females, occasionally I would see a guy and get the same sort of feelings for them. It was not something I had ever told anybody, and quite frankly I was even a little ashamed of it. I mean, no one chooses to live a difficult life, and from what I understood, being the out kid in high school was a one way ticket to bullying and hatred from your peers.

I knew he would shake up my life from the first time I met him. I had heard rumors of a promising new transfer, but coach Löw hadn’t said anything, and no one new was at practice, so I figured it was another rumor, like the time it went around that Basti and Poldi had made out on a dare. I had just gotten out of the shower and was opening my locker to get my clothes when I heard someone behind me say, “Looks like we are attached.”

He sounded like sex on a stick, and as I turned around I was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. He was gorgeous, fit, and quite possibly a confused kids wildest dream and worst nightmare all rolled into one. When I realized what he had said I had a moment of genuine panic, like he knew I was bi and that I wanted to jump his bones right then and there. I managed somehow to very eloquently ask, “Huh?”

“Our lockers? I am your new neighbor. Thomas Müller, midfielder and occasional forward,” he clarified, holding his hand out.

“Manuel Neuer, keeper. Are you the new transfer?” I asked, returning his firm handshake.

“I thought I was supposed to be a secret?” he asked me.

“Nothing is a secret for long around here. You get used to it. Where are you coming from?” I asked.

“Just the regional school near the village I lived in. I guarantee you have never heard of it. When my coach found out my family was moving here, he got in touch with Coach Löw, who was his old coach and got me a tryout. I hear you guys are pretty good, is that true?” Thomas asked.

“We are consistently in the top 4 high school teams in the country. Are you any good?” I asked Thomas.

“I could quote my statistics until I am blue in the face, but that doesn’t mean anything. I think I would rather show you,” he said, pulling his shirt off and opening his locker.

“What does that mean?” I asked hoping he couldn’t tell that I was blushing at the sight of his magnificent bare chest.

“It means put your kit back on, we are going to run some drills,” Thomas informed me with a twinkle in his eye.

We ran drills for the next couple of hours before deciding that the light was too bad and we had to stop. He was unusually quiet on the way back to the locker room so I asked him what was wrong.

“I have never met a keeper who could stop me before. I had heard you were the best under 19 keeper in the country, but I thought I was better than that,” he said with the cutest little pout.

Looking back, things might have been easier if I had been able to distance myself from Thomas right then, but it was already too late. I was completely hooked and found myself telling him, “You are fantastic. You just have one tell, which we can work on. We can put in one on one practice until you are just as good. What do you say?”

“Really? You would do that?” he asked.

“Of course. I want to be champions this year, and if I know coach Löw, he has big plans for you. We will hang back after practice tomorrow. On a side note, do people really say that I am the best under 19 keeper in the country?” I asked.

He shoved me playfully in response and that became the foundation of the best friendship I have ever known.

For the next year and a half I denied what I felt for Thomas. He was my best friend, and I figured that was better than losing him because he didn’t feel the same way. I sometimes got the feeling that he might feel the same way about me, but nothing concrete enough to risk what we had, so I just told myself that it was my mind playing tricks on me because I wanted it to be true so badly.

Things with my girlfriend quickly started to get bad after Thomas joined school, but I stayed with her because it was what I was supposed to do. When she broke up with me at the start of our senior year, I was frankly just glad that I didn’t have to pretend to be in love with her anymore.

Almost unbearably, Thomas decided that it was his job as my best mate to try to fix me up with girls. I told him that it was too awkward to be set up, so he would constantly invite me out somewhere and when I got there I would find out that it was a double date with some random girl for me. I secretly despised his on-again, off-again girlfriend Lisa. She was the sweetest person, which made it hard to hate her, but she was living the life I wanted, she was with the man I was in love with, and when they gradually started spending more time off than on, I hate to admit it made me a little happy.

When they finally broke up, I set Thomas up on exactly one date before he came to me and said, “I get it now. I thought you were just wallowing, and that setting you up would make you get over it faster and be the same old Manu again, and I missed him. But it totally sucks. I am sorry I didn’t listen to you.”

We went back to normal for us after that. Slowly I came to realize that what I was feeling for Thomas was not normal. It was special, and he was the one person I could always count on, the one who was always there for me, in his own different, slightly crazy way.

I may not have been entirely gay, but I began to feel that Thomas was my soul mate. It was hard to hide inner turmoil like that and so I slowly pulled away from Thomas. At first it was excruciating, but I just kept telling myself it was for the best.

Which is why I was surprised to find Thomas in my room when I opened my door today.

“Before you say anything, I just have to say that I know what you are doing, and I think you are being a coward about this,” Thomas said.

“You have no idea what I am doing, Thomas. It is better this way, trust me,” I replied, setting my bag down and shutting my door slowly, taking a deep breath to center myself before beginning the conversation that would rob me of the best thing in my life.

“What is better this way, Manuel? You are the best friend I have ever had, and I have no idea why you have decided it is the right thing to do to just abandon me. You expect me to understand without explaining anything, but you know what, I am not letting you off the hook. I am not letting you walk away without explaining,” he replied.

“I don’t know if I can explain, Thomas,” I told him, sitting on the bed and hanging my head in defeat, trying to swallow the emotion that had suddenly welled up in my throat.

“You have to at least try, Manu,” he said, sitting down next to me on the bed. When I didn’t respond, he choked out, “Please?”

It was more than I could take, hearing the emotion in his voice, and it made the tears start to fall from my eyes. “I am just so confused,” I finally whispered.

His finger was soft on my face as he wiped the tears from my cheeks. “About what?” he prompted me.

“About you,” I replied, turning to look at him. “You are the best friend I have ever had, and I don’t know how I feel about you. I can’t lose the most important relationship I have ever had but I am so scared that if I tell you the truth, I will lose you forever. It keeps me from being honest with you.”

“Whatever you are hiding from me is not going to push me away. Please tell me the truth,” Thomas begged.

“Thomas, I am bisexual. As long as I can remember, I have been attracted to both girls and guys. And for the last month, I have been struggling with the fact that I have fallen in love with you, and I have tried not being in love with you and that didn’t work, so I decided that I would start pulling away now, so that when you find out and can’t be around me anymore, it won’t hurt as much. Is that honest enough for you?” I asked him.

“There is a note on your desk. Go read it,” Thomas replied.

“Thomas, that is not a response,” I told him.

“Just do it for me. Please,” he added for good measure.

I get up and walk over to my desk and open the not that has my name written on the back. I open it and read _I feel the same way you idiot. Will you be my boyfriend?_ And underneath that there are three check boxes next to the words yes, no, and maybe.

I grab a pen and check a box, fold the note back up, and walk back over to him, holding out the note.

I sit back down as he almost painfully slowly opens the note and reads his fate. “Really?” he asks me in an unbelieving voice taking my hand.

“Of course, you idiot. I love you,” I told him, leaning in to kiss him. When our lips met, it was like the world suddenly made sense. All of the doubt I had, all of my nerves dissolved and were replaced by the very real sense of having found exactly where I belonged. Our kiss suddenly grew heated, and when he lifted my shirt over my head, I knew, come hell or high water, I would be with this man for the rest of my life. Before I knew it, he was naked and I was in my underwear, and I knew I had a choice to make. I could continue to hold us back, or I could give in to this entirely. I hesitated for the smallest of moments before whispering in his ear, “Lie on your stomach,” as I reached for the tube of lube I had in my nightstand for those nights when spit just wasn’t enough.

Later, when we were both satisfied, and before we both drifted off to sleep, a thought occurred to me and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What is so funny, Manu?” Thomas mumbled sleeply.

“A checkbox note? Are we in fifth grade, Thomas?” I teased him.

“Maybe, but you wouldn’t have me any other way, and we both know it,” he replied.

“I suppose you have a point. Hey Thomas?” I asked.

“Yeah, Manu?” he responded.

“I love you,” I told him.

“I love you too, Manu. Forever,” he replied, cuddling into my side, as he drifted off to sleep.

“Forever,” I echoed, knowing that was one promise we would never break.

A/N: Ok, let me know what you think.


End file.
